Adiós Itachi
by An-love
Summary: Sasuke se entera de la verdad que escondía Itachi, y no es capaz de soportar este nuevo dolor, es así que se interna en el bosque y por razones del destino termina en un universo paralelo con su hermano vivo.
1. Lo que desea tu corazón

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al genio que manipulo mi corazón con todos sus personajes: Masashi kishimoto.

Su venganza estaba cumplida, al fin había logrado la muerte de Itachi, entonces ¿por qué?... ¿ Por qué ahora debía de enterarse de la verdad?... ¿ Por qué cuando ya había perdido todo tenía que perder todavía más?... Con esos pensamientos en mente, Sasuke se había alejado de la guarida del norte de los Akatsuki... Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba digerir todo este nuevo conocimiento.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES**

\- Bien, debo aceptar que todo esto suena a verdad - dijo Sasuke, después de salir del shock en el que se encontraba tras escuchar con atención la historia de Madara.

\- Sasuke, Itachi solotrataba de protegerte - Continuo Madara, ya que no obtuvo respuesta de parte del muchacho. - Bien, es hora de que decidir niño, ¿qué piensas hacer?- Solto Madara. pero Sasuke no lo estaba escuchando, e ignorando su pregunta se puso de pie y salio del lugar... Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba calmarse...

Asi que salió diceindo: - Vuelvo en un rato, no me sigas - lo último lo dijo con tanto odio, que habría intimidado al mismo rey del inframundo. La cordura de Sasuke en esos momentos estaba a su límite.

 **MOMENTO ACTUAL**

Corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiese de eso, atravezo un bosque, o quizás dos, ya no sabía donde se encontraba, solo sabía que era de noche y que ya no podía llorar más, se había secado... no pasó mucho antes de que se quedase dormido bajo un árbol. No paso ni cinco minutos, o eso creía Sasuke, cuando una anciana lo despierta:

\- Oye niño, si te quedas aquí vas a mojarte, ¿no vez que se acerca una tormenta?- inistió la anciana, pues no recibió respuesta de aquel niño.

Sí, ante los ojos de esta mujer, él era solo un niño grande, y por lo poco que podía ver, un niño muy triste. Así que decidió que era momento de llevárselo a su casa. Se dispuso ah acercarse cuando vió que Sasuke se retiraba.

No, el no deseaba tener alguien cerca en esos momentos, el deseaba,no, ansiaba soledad, su vieja y conocida amiga, la única compañera de vida que aparentemente nunca se alejaría de él. Así que se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, pues no le apetecia asesinar a esa mujer.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de retirarse, ella le dijo:

\- Niño, no planeo obligarte a quedarte, pero te aseguro que yo puedo ayudarte- le dijo muy segura, - pues yo puedo ver el deseo de tu corazón y es probable que te lo pueda dar - insitio la mujer al ver que había captado la atención de aquel niño.

\- Tsk... - suspiro Sasuke - Y... ¿Cómo se supone que usted puede ayudarme?- Soltó Sasuke a modo de burla

\- Vaya resulta que eres un niño con mucho caracter, ¿no? - Sonrió la anciana - bueno pues yo soy la hermosa Uchu no joo*: Yuki*, la última sobreviviente del clan Nanami*.

EL clan Nanami, ahora inexistente en el mundo Shinobi, o eso creían sus habitantes, había sido un clan de la prehistoria, que según contaba la leyenda eran capaces de crear universos alternos una habilidad obtenida mediante el kkekei genkai. Según la leyenda, un metrorito los había eliminado u obligado a viajar a sus universos alternos.

\- Ja - solto Sasuke, tras superar su conmoción emocional - ¿Y se supone que voy a creer a una vieja decrepita?- no había acabado de hablar... cuando vio que el cuerpo de la mujer y todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y Sasuke aparecía en un mundo lleno de edificiós, luces, polución y gente a montones... e inmediatamente activo su Sharingan, ya era imposible que aplicaran un genjutsu de cualquier naturaleza sobre él, sus ojos ahora eran capaces de verlo todo:

\- Esto es real - dijo Sasuke sin poder creerlo

\- Así que tu eres un Uchiha - escucho a sus espaldas, observando como se acercaba la anciana - _Creí que los había eliminado a todos_ \- pensó Yuki

\- Entonces es verdad - se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke

\- Es hora de irnos, niño - dijo Yuki, y sin mas reaparecieron en aquel bosque.

Se miraron mutuamente por un segundo hast a que Yuki decide que es hora de retrarse y dandole la espalda a Sasuke, retoma su camino... Sasuke incredulo ante el accionar de la anciana intercepta su camino:

\- ¿ A dónde vas? - pregunta con una mirada gélida - dijiste que me ayudarías - le recuerda Sasuke.

Sin ninguna dificultad la anciana lo esquiva, llevando una kunai a su cuello, diciendo: - Pensé que todos los Uchiha habían muerto- y antes de ver el Makengyo Sharingan dice: - tranquilo niño, esos ojos no sirve conmigo, ¿ es que tus padres no te enseñaron que ustedes descienden de nosotros? ¿qué son una copia barata de nosotros?- suelta Yuki mirando a los ojos de Sasuke.

Sin encontrar respuesta en Sasuke, yuki continua:

\- Y dime, ¿por qué se supone que debo yo ayudar a alguien de ese dichoso clan?, si sólo son personas que llevan la maldición del odio en sus ojos, que no valoran otra vida, solo buscan poder y solo llevan destruccón a donde se dirigen - escupio Yuki, con mucho desprecio.

Sasuke sin encontrar fuerzas para nada más y poniendose de rodillas dice:

\- Se lo ruego, debo verlo-

\- _Solo ví esta actitud en un Uchiha... es posible que este niño sea..._ \- pensaba Yuki, a lo que dijo: - ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?-

Sasuke , confundico por la pregunta responde: - Uchiha Sasuke-

\- _Entonces estaba en lo cierto..._ \- piensa Yuki, y dice: Eso quiere decir que Itachi ya no esta con vida ¿verdad? -

Ante esta pregunta Sasuke se queda mudo, - _¿Quién era ella?, ¿Cómo sabía de Itachi? y ¿por qué se sentía tan vulnerable ante esta mujer?, el no se comportaba así, ¿porque le estaba rogando a una completa desocnocida que lo ayudase?_ \- pensaba Sasuke dejando nuevamnete que las algrimas invadieran sus ojos.

\- _Ya veo Itachi estaba en lo cierto, tal vez este niño tenga esperanza... pero aún siento mucho odio en su corazón... No sé, si conmigo baste para encaminarlo itachi, pero lo intentare... Te lo debo_ \- Penso Yuki, y sin más dijo:

\- Yo odio al clan Uchiha, pero le debo un favor a tu hermano... - dijo - _y tal vez el tenga razón, tal vez tu puedas eliminar esa maldición_ \- pensó Yuki

\- Así que debo ayudarte aunque no sea de mi agrado, aunque te advierto niño tal vez no puedas volver a este mundo, o peor mueras en el intento - soltó Yuki con una sonrisa maliciosa

Al escuchar estas palabras Sasuke se recompone y mirándola directamente a los ojos dice: - Aun no tengo inteción de morir-

- _vaya, vaya si es todo un Uchiha -_ piensa Yuki-

\- Muy bien entonces prepárate - dice Yuki - ya que este no es un universo que yo creare , si no será tuyo, será el deseo de tu corazón, así que es probable que mueras niño - suelta despectivamente Yuki, y se prepara para liberar su Ninjutso Uchu np Keisei.

\- Sasuke que solo es capaz de mirarla, dice- Gracias.

-SIGNIFICADOS:

*Yuki: Coraje - Valiente

*Nanami: 7 Mares

*Uchu no joo: reina de los universos.

*Uchu no keisei : Formación de los Universos.

 **ACLARACIÓN:**

Se que no hice a Sasuke muy sanguinario y loco, tal y como lo conocemos después de la muerte de Itachi, pero aunque mostraron de manera muy leve su dolor, yo creo que fue así como reaccionó.


	2. Un día lluvioso

Todo se puso negro a su alrededor, este viaje no fue tan sencillo y sorpresivo como el primero, este viaje era doloroso... sí esa era la palabra, le quitaba el aliento, le oprimía el corazón (aún más de lo Sasuke creía posible). No fue hasta que sintió la luz brillar en sus ojos , que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su universo...

Listo, ya estaba echo, había utilizado la última reserva de su chakra para enviar a ese mocoso, a donde él quería, era la última promesa que había echo a un Uchiha - _Espero que salgas con vida de esto mocoso_ \- pensó Yuki

\- Itachi, tu hermano tiene implantado en su corazón la maldición del odio Uchiha, lo pude sentir, yo le mostrare lo que tu querías enseñarle, pues tu esencia sigue grabada en mí, pero el resto lo debe hacer él... ya estamos a mano niño- dijo al viento Yuki, mientras se dirigía a su cabaña, sin evitar pensar en su encuentro con el mayor de los Uchiha...

Existen 88 constelaciones al rededor del planeta tierra, el clan Nanami, de la constelación Cetus*, del planeta Umi* eran reconocidos en todas las constelaciones, su gran cantidad de chakra, junto son su habilidad de crear universos, su impresionante uso de genjutsus y su gran inteligencia, eran un rasgo que muchos otros clanes ansiaban, de saber manejar alguna clase de Taijutsu serían el clan mas poderoso de todas las constelaciones , pero ¿Por qué no usaban taijutsu?, pues porque eran una raza pacifica, que confiaban plenamente en el amor la rectitud y la honestidad como modo de vida. Además detener un equipo de defensa muy sofisticado.

Un día el planeta Umi fue atacado por el clan Ito*,una raza querrera que buscaba apoderarse de todas las constelaciones cercanas al planeta tierra, es así que con la desventaja en técnicas de batalla, el clan Nanami fue extinto, no sin antes, en un último esfuerzo por mantener la paz de las constelaciones, los 5 sabios del clan Nanami, crearon un universo destructor en donde encerrarían a todos estos bándalos.

Solo hubo una sobreviviente... Yuki, que gracias a que su padre fue transportada a un planeta hermoso; lleno de vida y belleza, pero con habitantes violentos y poco inteligentes, que todo lo que lo que hacían era destruir... Yuki se mantuvo al margen de aquellos seres tan despreciables, sin embargo cuando fue descubierta por su apariencia fue rechazada... pese a su belleza inusual, era demasiado extraña para ser aceptada y sus ojos rojos como la sangre eran algo aterrador... En la lógica del hombre, ella era peligrosa, así que fue tomada como prisionera; pues habían rumores de que ella poseía un extraño poder que les ayudaría a obtener muchas tierras y poder.

La obligaron a usar su único ninjintusu a diestra y siniestra haciéndose famosa a base de sangre y destrucción... le enseñaron taijutsu, para lograr sus conquistas y la trataron como un animal, pues había ocasiones en las que ella al ver demasiada sangre perdía la cabeza y se volvía un arma peligrosa, que debía ser controlada.

Un día, tras una batalla particularmente brutal, en donde se vio obligada a matar a una familia de la manera mas violenta posible Yuki trato de quitarse la vida, pues ya no podía subsistir con tanto odio a su alrededor... la detuvieron justo a tiempo y la encerraron en una mazmorra encadenandola de manos y pies, tapando esos extraños ojos rojos que alteraban la realidad y lograban hacer que hiciesen la voluntad de aquella extraña mujer.

Pasaron muchos día y no lograron hacer que ella consumiera alimento alguno, hasta que designaron a Keisuke a su celda él único que había sido aceptada por ella, pues entre todos esos mountros él la trataba como alguien, algo que valía la pena, la protegía y era el único que la podía controlar cuando perdía la cabeza, un hombre amable, con hermosos ojos negros.

Poco tardaron en enamorarse y escapar de las garras de aquellos que la habían capturado, escapando a un universo creado solo para ellos 2, en donde su amor dio frutos: una hermosa niña que saco la apariencia de su madre y unos extraños ojos blancos a la cual llamaron Kaguya*. La alegría de su nacimiento duró un segundo, pues Keisuke que había asistido el parto, no tardo en intentar matarlas, sabiendo que el trabajo de parto dejaba sin energía vital y sin chakra a Yuki.

\- Tu mataste a mi familia... mi hijo solo tenía 2 años! - dijo Keisuke escupiendo cada palabra - Te devuelvo el favor- dijo enloquecido keisuke, el instante en el cual clavo una kunai el costado derecho de Yuki, pues el llanto de kaguya solo revivía la dolorosa muerte se su anterior familia.

Yuki, que no pudo responder y solo atino a escapar con su hija en brazos, al lugar más cercano que le permitía el poco chakra que le quedaba: la luna, dejando que Keisuke encerrado en su universo de fantasía para morir, pues un hombre consumido por el odio, que no conocía el dominio de chakra jamas podría salir de aquel lugar.

En la luna, durante la agonía del dolor de haber perdido a su amado y el dolor de la traición, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Yuki envía a su hija a la tierra... cubierta por un jutsu de protección que permitiría que todo aquel que la vea la cuidara y la amase, pese a su apariencia física.

\- Kaguya, lo lamento, no podré estar a tu lado un tiempo - Dijo Yuki, mientra abrazaba a su bebé - lamento enviarte a ese lugar, lamento mucho a lo que vayas a enfrentarte en ese lugar, sin mí, pero mi vida prometo que iré a buscarte, solo vive mi hermosa hija - dijo entre lagrimas kaguya.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Yuki dejo ir a su niña, para luego reunir el poco chakra que le quedaba junto con su energía vital y formar el jutsu definitivo de su clan: Toketsu y congelarse en tiempo y espacio mientras recuperaba todo su chakra y energía vital que le faltaba.

Pasaron más de 700 años para que Yuki despertara, pero eso no impidió que empezará a buscar a su hija... No le costó enterarse que había fallecido y que sus nietos habían tenido hijos, y sus hijo más hijos... Ya no tenía sentido continuar su búsqueda, ahora Yuki solo deseaba morir en paz por lo que se dispuso a encerrarse en un nuevo universo solo para ella.

En campo abierto, en un prado cercano a lo que un día sería konoha, mientras se preparaba para marcharse, pudo sentir el chakra de sus descendientes acercarse, a los que pudo observar escondida tras una roca, Yuki no tardo en reconocer a uno de esos muchachos, pues era la viva imagen de Keisuke, el mismo hombre que había intentado matarla, pero a diferencia de este tenía los ojos que ella poseía... Al ver al muchacho Yuki sintio un odio irracional hacia el mismo, ella quería matarlo, su cuerpo se lo pedía... pero ese joven no era keisuke, él era otro de sus tantos bisnietos, y pese a sus instintos asesinos Yuki se limito a observar el crecimiento de ese joven, que llevaba el nombre de Indra Otsutsuki.

Mientras mas observaba ha Indra, Yuki confirmaba cada vez mas la oscuridad del corazón de aquel muchacho... no fue hasta que lo observo pelear son su hermano menor, que Yuki determino que ese hombre debía morir... Dictada la sentencia, Yuki no pudo cumplirla, por ello cada vez que nacía un bebé del Clan Uchiha, esperaba con ansias ver que se rompa la maldición del odio que había caído en ellos, que había sido implantada por ella misma y su trágico amor, sin embargo con el pasar de los años Yuki solo vio odio y destrucción por parte de sus nietos, perdiendo completamente la esperanza en los mismos.

Yuki Odio al clan Uchiha y se odio así misma por no poder destruirlos, por no poder eliminr el mal que crecía junto con ellos y así poder proteger a la árte buena de su familia... Sin más Yuki se alejo de ellos para siempre. Cerrando su corazón, ignorando todo el daño que les había heredado, Yuki se Recluyo en lo oscuro de las Montañas Hebi*, esperando su muerte, difrazandose de una indefensa anciana.

Pasaron unos años y la destrucción del clan Uchiha fue conocida por todo el mundo shinobi, la noticia se esparció tan rápido que llego a los oídos de Yuki, que pese al odio acumulado hacia ellos, solo pudo llorar la muerte de sus herederos.

Cierto día Yuki emprendió un viaje para despedirse de sus nietos pero tras un día de haber iniciado su viaje, en una mañana soleada y calurosa, Yuki que no encontraba lugar para comer decidió ir a pescar... en eso se encontraba, cuando vio a un niño a orillas del lago , con la misma misión que tenía ella, y a su parecer era más que bueno en lo que hacía.

Itachi por su parte no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que alguien lo vigilaba, haciendo que un Kage bunshin intentase asustar ah aquella anciana, que para sorpresa de Itachi fue capaz de eliminar su bunshin con solo mirarlo.

\- Vaya, pero si eres un niño muy agresivo - dice Yuki, con una sonrisa burlona, manteniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Itachi, sin obtener respuesta alguna de Itachi.

\- Tampoco, hablas ¿eh? - Trato nuevamente Yuki. Sin obtener respuesta del muchacho, nuevamente.

Pese a la sorpresa que le causo la habilidad de esa anciana, ah Itachi ese juego ya lo estaba cansando, no estaba de humor, acababa de eliminar a su clan y no deseaba matar a nadie más. Así que activo su Makengyo Sharingan, dispuesto a engañar a la anciana en el proceso.

\- Makengyo Sharingan - pronuncia itachi, con su usual calma.

Yuki al ver esos ojos, supo inmediatamente quien era ese muchacho, y no tuvo dudas de lo que debía hacer. Y lo que debía hacer era eliminarlo, pues era seguro que ese joven era él que había eliminado a sus bisnietos.

-Uchiha... - escupio Yuki y activo su ninjutsu Uchu no Keisei, transportando a Itachi a un universo en donde todo a su alrededor era oscuro, no había un rayo de luz en aquel lugar, solo oscuridad, Itachi al comprobar de que no se trataba de un genjutsu y ver que aquel lugar era tangible dijo:

\- Esto es real, ¿Dónde estamos? - Dijo Itachi con calma.

Durante su trabajo de espía doble, Itachi había recolectado muchos pergaminos prohibidos del clan Uchiha, en donde se hablaba de los creadores de universos, bueno de la creadora de universos, que en la antigüedad había devastado pueblos y que hoy en día solo era una leyenda de terror a la hora de dormir, o al menos eso había creído Itachi hasta el momento... Itachi aún hundido en sus pensamientos, escuho:

\- Estamos en tu corazón Itachi - dijo riendo Yuki - O realmente eres incapaz de sentir algo, o es qué realmente eres muy bueno a la hora de controlar emociones... - se burlo Yuki, pues aunque ella creaba Universos, siempre optaba por crear universos que reflejen el corazón de sus enemigos, eso le daba ventaja a la hora de atacar o tomar decisiones acerca del futuro de la vida de sus enemigos.

\- Ya veo - fue lo único que atino a decir el Uchiha, mientras trazaba un plan tras otro para salir del lugar, debía continuar con su misión, aún debía proteger a Sasuke...

Sasuke, su pequeño estúpido hermano menor, solo pensar en él hacia que su corazón se volviese a romper en mil pedazos, el dolor de su recuerdo, estrujaba su corazón y dañaba su cordura... Ya lo había planeado todo, pero autoimpuesto o no... su destino dolía y dolía mucho.

\- Lo encontré - dijo Yuki - y sin más entró por una pequeña puerta que encontró en medio de la tiniebla en la que ambos se encontraban.

\- Tsk... - suspiro itachi, se había distraído, y él no debía permitirse errores, y sin más entraron a un páramo destrozado, con un cielo oscuro, que todo lo que hacía era llorar, en donde toda forma de vida había desaparecido y solo se observaba la llanura de un montón de rocas, rodeada por donde se viese de volcanes y montañas congeladas... De haber tenido un poco más de color y algo de vida, el lugar sería un lugar realmente hermoso y excepcional, pero en ese momento solo era un lugar muerto.

Yuki, que se quedo muda al ingesar al lugar, puedo entender el gran dolor que este chico llevaba en su corazón, sin embargo, él debía desaparecer... Y aunque fuese ella quien eliminase completamente al clan Uchiha, ella lo eliminaría, fue ese el motivo por el cual permaneció en la tierra.

Itachi cruzó la puerta tras Yuki, sintiendo como la lluvia que caía sobre él lo quemaban, e inmediatamente los volcanes que aparentemente se encontraban inactivos empezaban a erupcionar... todo lo que había en aquel lugar parecía querer eliminarlo... e Itachi, no tardo en desplomarse sobre aquellas frias rocas, mismas con el solo roce de sus pies le quitaban todo el chakra que poseía.

Yuki que observó toda la escena escondida detrás de una roca, no pudo entender como era posible que el mundo de Itachi lo repeliese, era como si él mismo se aborreciera, como si quisiera eliminarse a sí mismo... pero eso no tenía sentido, todos los Uchiha solo buscaban su propio bien, todos buscaban el poder sobre todas las cosas, ¿Porque este chico era diferente?... ella había visto su sharingan, y ese maldito Doujutsu se activaba solo cuando la ira, el rencor y el odio inundaba el corazón de los Uchiha, entonces, ¿Como es posible que este muchacho desease eliminarse a si mismo?. Si ella había escuchado que elimino a su clan solo por poseer poder... ¿ Qué es lo que andaba mal?... ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?, ¿Qué es lo que no sabía?. Ante esas preguntas Yuki no tuvo opción más que salvar a ese muchacho y hacerle algunas preguntas, pues necesitaba las respuestas...

Itachi que pensó, que finalmente fallo en su misión autoimpuesta, abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse vendado, dentro de una cabaña atado de manos y pies con una cuerda cubierta de chackra que no le permitía movilizarse de ninguna manera... con olor a pescado frito en el aire, sí tenía hambre, hace varios días que no probaba alimento.

\- Ya despertaste - Anunció la anciana - no te muevas, te permitiré comer, pero a la mínima señal de escape te volveré a mandar a tu mundo y será tu final - sentenció Yuki antes de desatarle las manos.

Itachi que realmente moría de hambre planeaba una manera de salir del lugar después de comer un poco, pues no tenía fueras, tenia multiples heridas y su chakra estaba en nivel cero... no tenía muchas opciones... así que finalmente dijo:

\- Esta bien, no escapare, mientras como - dijo itachi, en su usual tono calmado.

La comida paso silenciosa y muy rapida, pese a los intentos de Yuki por hablar con ese niño, nada le funciono. Así que finalmente tras la frustración de su derrota. Yuki anuncio.:

\- No me dejas opción, ve y muere como quieres hacerlo - dijo mientras aplicaba su ninjutso, para volver a mandarlo al universo que reflejaba el corazon de Itachi - Yo me encargare ya del otro Uchiha vivo, lo mejor es que todos desaparezcan. Dicho eso Itachi reapareció en su mundo de totura, sin el cuarto oscuro previo.

Pese al dolor, pese a no poseer Chakra itachi busco bajo rokas, dentró los montes helados y alrededor de los volcanes algo que pudiese darle una salida de aquel lugar, pues Sasuke corria peligro... claro que había escuchado los planes de esa mujer, y si no salía de aquel lugar, su hermanito tenía las horas contadas. Tal fue la desesperación de Itachi por salir de aquel inmundo lugar que Yuki no pudo controlar su propio chakra, sintiendo como ese universo cambiaba... que ya no dañaba a Itachi, si no lo fortalecia.

\- _¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?... A este paso ese niño saldrá de allí para causar problemas_ \- pensó Yuki. Que no tuvo más opción que volver a entrar a ese universo, que pese a estar condenado a una lluvia permanente se mostraba más... ¿más fuerte?... sí algo había cambiado en la atmósfera de ese lugar, algo que aún no era capaz de reconocer...

Yuki no pudo continuar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pues se vio atacada por Itachi, que pese a no querer matarla, no podía permitir que se acerque a su estúpido hermano menor. Ese descuido le costo a Yuki su Ninjutsu e Itachi pudo escapar al fin de aquel infierno personal.

La batalla comenzó y pese a que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un poco, cada uno lanzaba lo mejor de sus Genjutsus para atacarse mutuamente, pese a la increible habilidad de Yuki, Itachi pudo mantenerse a la par en su pelea, así que pasaron al Taijutsu... el punto débil de Yuki, pero Itachi estaba al limite del uso de su chakra, así que la batalla se hizo pareja por un tiempo. Entonces tras su desesperación Itachi acumulo energia vital aprendio a usar el Sussano... no podía dejar que esa mujer lleve a cabo su cometido.

Yuki que había previsto un escenario así y con la ventaja de los años de haber observado como se comportaba un Uchiha evito fácilmente los ataques del muchacho, que tras lanzar su último ataque quedó inconciente en el suelo... Yuki que supo que ese muchacho estaba sin chakra y solo le quedaba perecer, lo dejó postrado en el suelo... estaba lista para restirarse cuando itachi aparece frente a ella y en un último intento de salvar la vida de su hermano se arrodilla delante de Yuki y le suplica clemencia para su pequeño hermano menor:

\- Se lo ruego... Ese niño, no tiene la culpa... no será ninguna molestia para usted - Dijo Itachi

Yuki que no entendía porque ese muchacho actuaba de esa manera, porque se esforzaba en defender a ese niño y solo podía preguntarse si realmente este era el muchacho que había eliminado al clan Uchiha a sangre fría, dijo:

\- Y eso a tí, ¿que más te da?, o ¿ es que acaso tienes remordimiento de conciencia? - se hizo la burla Yuki - Ya es muy tarde niño - sentencio Yuki.

\- Se que es tarde - dijo itachi - Y no puedo arrepentirme de las decisiones que tome, y no merezco perdón por lo que hice - dijo Itachi muy serio - Pero... una vida nace, una vida muere y una vida puede salvarse... - dijo Itachi.

Yuki que al observarlo decir estas palabras solo pudo ver amor en los ojos de ese chico, entendió que él era un Uchiha que se había liberado de la maldición de odio de su clan, que quien sea que fuese ese niño era muy importante para él y que había antepuesto toda su vida, a la de aquel mocoso.

De repente toda la angustia que Yuki había tenido durante los años que observo a los Uchiha, toda la esperanza pérdida en su clan Itachi había logrado recuperarla... Sí era posible que la maldición del odio del clan Uchiha pereciese... Ese chico lo había logrado... Entonces había esperanza, aunque sea con estos dos niños... Yuki supo que ses muchacho debía vivir, así que lo liberó, dejando a Itachi herido en medio del bosque.

\- No matare a ese niño, mientras no se cruce por mi camino - Dijo Yuki - tómalo como un favor - porque me devolviste algo que creía que había perdido - dijo yuki, y sin más se alejo para siempre de aquel muchacho.

Esperanza, la capacidad de creer de los tontos... sí así es como definía a la esperanza Yuki, pero... era más tonto vivir sin ella sentencio Yuki, mientras recordaba el encuentro que tuvo con Itachi hacia ya tantos años.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Cetus: Constelación encontrada al rededor de la tierra

Umi: mar

Ito: Hilo

Keisuke: Bondad

Kagya: El origen del mundo ninja. en el universo Naruto

Toketsu: Congelado

Hebi: serpiente


End file.
